Stay on Target...
}} Battle is joined between the Order of the Stick and Xykon. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Sangwaan ◀ * Grand Larceny Prisoner ◀ ▶ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * Zombie Dragon ◀ ▶ Transcript Sangwaan: He's coming straight at us! Belkar: Crap, he has Invisibility?? A "KRUNNCH!!" sound is heard, large teeth marks appear on Sangwaan's body, and she is lifted off her feet. Sangwaan is flung into the air, "whhsk!" Belkar: Crap, he has Greater Invisibility?? Sangwaan is falling mid-air in the distance. Durkon: Na fer long, he don't. Durkon: Greater Dispel Magic! Xykon and the Zombie Dragon appear for all to see above the wall. Durkon: Thor's nostrils... Haley: Is that a freaking DRAGON? Grand Larceny Prisoner: I shoulda stayed in jail... Roy: I wasn't... I wasn't expecting that... Elan: Wow, that is so cool... Hinjo: I don't mean to be an alarmist, but he doesn't look like he's slowing down. Haley and the Grand Larceny Prisoner hit the Zombie Dragon with arrows, "splunt! splunt! splunt! splunt!", while Durkon shines a light from his amulet and Belkar hits with a thrown dagger, "flit!" Haley: I don't think we had any effect on it! Haley: I freaking hate Damage Reduction. Roy: That's OK... I have a weapon right here that can hurt it and its master. Roy: It just needs to get... Roy: ...a little bit... Roy: ...closer... Roy hacks at the Zombie Dragon with a large swath of green flame trailing his sword. Roy DIE!! Roy: (AGAIN!) Zombie Dragon: rrrrrr! Xykon: What the—? Xykon: Man, that was weird. I wonder if I should buzz the walls again before I head off... Xykon: Ah, what the hell, you only unlive once. Xykon: I should probably stay away from that guy with the green-hilted sword, whoever he is. Haley: he's coming back for another run—but higher this time. Roy: Damn it! Where is the wizard with a Fly spell when you really need one? Belkar: Hey Roy, I've got the next best thing: My Ring of Jumping +20. Take it and get all up in his business. Roy: Really? Belkar: It's not doing me any good. But Hurry, the bastard is on his way back right now. Haley: You're attacking Xykon alone? Have you gone mad? Durkon: Spell Resistance! Freedom of Movement! Roy: You saw, no one else's weapons could penetrate their undead flesh. They're vulnerable to the starmetal. Roy: Without V's spells, this is our only chance to take him out. Elan: Good luck! Roy: Tell Haley to hold the walls until I get back! The hobgoblins are getting ready to scale them! Roy runs down the parapet, sword in his hands. Roy jumps up onto a merlon and leaps into the air. Belkar: Pay up. Grand Larceny Prisoner: Damn, I was sure he'd be too smart to try that jump. D&D Context * Belkar first assumes Xykon is using the 2nd level Invisibility spell, but realizes it must be the 4th level Greater Invisibility; the only difference between the two spells is that the latter does not end when the subject attacks, as Xykon has done. * Greater Dispel Magic is a 6th level spell which cancels powerful magic effects. * Spell Resistance is a 5th level spell which grants spell resistance. * Freedom of Movement is a 4th level spell which protects the subject against paralysis, webs, slowing, or other effects which would prevent normal movement. * Zombies, including Zombie Dragons, have Damage Reduction on attacks made with piercing and blunt weapon types (as noted in #413, Not to Scale). The arrows and dagger have a high likelihood (absent modifiers) not to damage the zombie at all. * The Zombie Dragon also apparently has enough hit dice to not be affected by Durkon's attempt to Turn Undead. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the diviner Sangwaan, except for the OOTS Kickstarter bonus comic, "Spoiler Alert". * Once again, Xykon fails to remember who Roy is, despite Roy and his family dedicating their lives to Xykon's destruction. * Belkar received his Ring of Jumping +20 in #130, Itempalooza. External Links * 429}} View the comic * 38232}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Greater Invisibility Category:Uses Greater Dispel Magic Category:Uses Turn Undead` Category:Uses Spell Resistance Category:Uses Freedom of Movement Category:The Battle of Azure City